


A Love Story (Working Title)

by katey8



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Jealousy, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katey8/pseuds/katey8
Summary: A king calls upon two neighboring kings to aide him in a war he fears will come soon enough. A war between dark forces that have been kept at bay and guarded by magic, but that magic weakens as the darkness grows stronger. King William expects a strong alliance from the King of Erebor and the King of Narnia; but that alliance and trust are tested when Caspian meets King William's daughter Kathryn, Thorin Oakenshield's betrothed. Independent and strong-willed, Kathryn battles between her feelings between the man her father has promised her to for the exchange of Erebor's forges and military numbers and the young king who makes her smile and heart light.





	1. Introduction

King William awaited the arrivals of his lords and allies, including two foreign kings for a very important council to discuss the borders for which keeps evil at bay, however knowing those borders have been breached and that is what must be discussed to protect their world.

King William had a daughter, Kathryn, known by those close to her as Katey. That morning, she took the time to travel down to the village for a stroll. Stopping by the baker’s for a sweet breakfast treat, taking a look at the latest fashionable accessories at the dress shops, and buying some flowers to decorate her bedroom. And her father’s study. Every villager greeted her with warm smiles and friendly “hellos,” they all knew who she was and loved her for her visits, as they thought her to be kind and generous, every bit their perfect princess, the People’s Princess.

Wearing a simple olive-green spun dress, she continued her stroll down the street with her basket of flowers on one arm when shouts erupted. Katey turned just in time to see a loose horse race towards her when a firm hand grabbed her by the arm and yanked her aside.

“Oof!” she gasped when her back slammed up against a wall.

“Sorry, are you alright?”

Her vision cleared and she found herself face to face with a handsome face: eyes as dark as the depths of night, dark brown hair and beard. His face was sun-kissed tan and his strong grip relaxed from her arm.

“Yes, thank you.”

They stepped away from behind the wall to find the horse’s frantic owner fussing about the horse as it fed off of vegetables spewed on the ground from a knocked over cart as some of the crowd that had gathered laughed relieved at the situation.

Gratefully yet shyly, Katey turned to her savior and thanked him again. “What do I owe you, sir?”

“Please, my lady, no need to put yourself in debt. I must say though, I’d hate to think what might have happened if I hadn’t laid eyes on you beforehand.”

“Really?” It was fortunate Katey found the young man attractive, otherwise she wouldn’t have been as flattered as she felt. “You flatter me, Sir....”

“Caspian,” he bowed his head. “And yes. I saw you just over yonder walking past the florist’s. I thought I might meet you when I noticed the horse.”

“Caspian,” Katey repeated. “You’re King Caspian of Narnia.”

Caspian spread his arms out to present himself. “Truly I am. And what might your name be, my lady?”

“Katey,” she smiled.

“Katey,” Caspian repeated. “If I may, may I escort you to your home?”

“I would love that. We seem to be going to the same place anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“You are on your way to the castle, where my father is awaiting your arrival,” she smirked.

“Ahhh. You’re King William’s daughter,” Caspian realized.

They both mounted their horses then Katey answered, “Princess Kathryn. Katey.”

Caspian smiled and the sight of it was perfect to Katey and when the sun shined on his hair streaking it with blonde highlights.

They enjoyed their conversation on their way to the castle. They even remained all smiles as they dismounted at the base of the castle steps and after entering the Great Hall where nobles crowded and King William where Everyone turned their attention towards them once the cryer cried out their entrance.

“Katey,” King William greeted hugging his daughter. “I see you have met Lord Caspian.”

“Lord Caspian saved me from a runaway horse.”

“A runaway horse? Are you hurt?”

“No, Father, I’m fine.”

King William looked up at Caspian with gratitude, “Well, I do believe ‘thanks’ is in order.” He held out his hand and Caspian took it.

“Do not fuss, my lord. Having met your beautiful daughter is thanks enough,” Caspian glanced over at Kathryn and she blushed.

“Excuse me, Father, I should return to my chambers to wash and change before the feast tonight,” she kissed her father’s cheek. “Lord Caspian,” and bowed her head and left feeling the gaze of Caspian’s dark eyes following her.

William ignored Caspian’s stare, but proceeded anyway to say, “My lord if you would like I may have someone show you to the guest chambers if you wish.”

“That would be splendid,” Caspian answered glancing back in the direction of Katie’s exit.

The king smiled and stepped closer to Caspian, “I would not pursue the Lady Kathryn, sir.”

Caspian stammered, “I am sorry, my lord. Forgive me, I hope I didn’t seem --”

The king waved his hand, “No, no-no-no. My Katie has the beauty of her mother. Trust me, I understand. But I am telling you now that the Lady Kathryn is betrothed.”

“Oh,” Caspian could feel indifferent about the news having only met the princess earlier. But her beauty and the touch and feel of her hand caused a spark in himself. “I am sure the man is very lucky. May I ask whom is so fortunate?”

Just then a guard hasted up to the king and whispered in his ear.

“Ah! Wonderful, let him in.”

The doors opened and a tall figure with a steely gaze and a military stride entered the Hall leading behind him his servants and guards. As he approached the end of the Hall where William and Caspian stood, his appearance clearly identified him to be younger than the King William, but the grey streaks in his dark hair suggested not by much. His eyes were a piercing blue that were brought out by the deep blue coloring of his tunic.

He bowed his head in respect to his host and the two shook hands.

“My lord, this is Caspian, son of Caspian IX of Narnia,” William introduced, “And Caspian may I introduce King Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain of Erebor. Also, my daughter’s betrothed.”

“Really? I have met Lady Kathryn this morning.” Caspian wondered how this particular proposal came about, already knowing Kathryn to be youthful and oh, her gorgeous smile, and to be marrying a man plus her age and serious.

“Is Lady Kathryn about then?” Thorin asked her father.

“No, she has gone up to her chambers. Allow me to show you to yours,” The king added acknowledging them both.

Oddly, Caspian found himself hoping his chambers were closer to the princess rather than Oakenshield.


	2. A Dance and a Promise

Katey, dressed in a light blue satin gown walked into the dining hall where she was greeted by her father and the visiting kings standing at her presence as the rest of the hall followed. She crossed over to the head table where she sat at at her father's right between him and Caspian, whom like a gentleman pulled out her chair.

 

"Thank you," she smiled. As she sat down she looked over at her father then to his left where her fiancé, Thorin Oakenshield who nodded towards her and she bowed her head in return.

 

"Your betrothed is a jolly fellow,” Caspian mentioned glancing in the direction of Thorin, whom sat listening to William’s talk while his steely gaze focused on the musicians.

 

Katey stared across at Oakenshield, admiring his perfect profile that resembled the likeness to a statue of a god. “He has bared a tough life on his shoulders. A dragon forced him from his home into exile. Orcs killed his grandfather. And he lost his only two nephews in the battle that won him his rightful place on his Erebor’s throne.” She realized this was the first time she spoke on behalf of the man who would be her husband. Her eyes fell back to her plate in front of her.

 

The whole while, Caspian had been watching her admiring the way she defended the serious king. “I too have bared a tough life. I never knew my father. He was murdered by my uncle, of whom attempted to murder me, forcing me to run away from the one place I had ever known to be a home. And leading an army I feared I had no position or power to lead.”

 

Katey looked up at him meeting his dark eyes with a crooked smile, “It sounds like the two of you share many similarities.

 

Caspian was at a lost for words. What she said was right, and her crooked smile that led up to her brown eyes smiling had him enchanted.

 

As the musicians changed tunes to a much livelier beat, nobles rose from their seats and paired up on the dance floor twirling in laughter and rhythm.

 

Caspian also stood almost skipping around the head table. “My lord Thorin,” he called. Thorin looked away from his conversation with another lord and stared down at Caspian. “With your permission, I would like to ask the lady Kathryn to a dance.”

 

Kathryn blushed failing to hide it. William looked rather amused glancing from his daughter on his right over to Thorin on his left. Oakenshield, meanwhile was seating casually back in his seat, shrugged his shoulders and waved his hand giving his approval before returning to his conversation.

 

Katey felt slightly taken aback by this gesture that her betrothed showed little care as if he were asked whether he preferred the color cream over ecru. Still she gladly accepted Caspian’s hand.

 

“So why is it, on our way to the palace, you failed to mention you were betrothed?” Caspian asked light-heartedly but curious.

 

“I did not think it was relevant.” Caspian spun her out so they were arms length apart. “After all, we had only just met.”

 

Caspian reeled her back into her arms, “Still, I would have appreciated knowing whether or not the beautiful damsel I had rescued from disaster was taken or not.”

 

“Have you always thought saving a ‘damsel’ would lead to a possibility of marriage?”

 

“My lady, we have only just met," he teased. "But that’s what is said in the stories. Do you believe in stories?”

 

“I question them,” Katey responded with a smirk. Caspian grinned.

 

They danced for one more song, and when that had ended bowed to one another then Katey made her way over to where Thorin stood leaning against a pillar having been watching the dancers; and more specifically, Katey and Caspian. Caspian meanwhile had twirled another lady into his arms watching Katey as she joined Oakenshield.

 

“Are you not much of a dancer, my lord?” Katey asked.

 

A ghost of a smile flickered across Thorin’s lips. “Not these days, no.”

 

Feeling awkward about attempt at conversation, Katey let her eyes float across the dance floor. Thorin curiously glanced at her, tracing her profile. She was youthful and beautiful the kind of girl his nephews would act silly over. She had to have been closer to Kili’s age, he knew she had that same energy as his late nephew. He followed her gaze and found himself watching Caspian all smiles with a pretty blonde in his arms. 

 

“My lady, would you accompany me?” 

 

Katey was surprised by the request. She had never been alone with Thorin since their engagement was announced.

 

“Of course, my lord.” She took his offered arm and they left the hall stepping out into the garden where a magnificent fountain stood with the carvings of nymphs and swans, spouting water from their beaks.

 

“Are you looking forward to our union?” he asked finally after a long silence.

 

“I am. I’ve never lived in a mountain before, only viewed them from afar.” Katey answered.

 

Another hint of a smile graced Thorin’s lips. “It’ll be colder in the mountain, but you will have all the furs you desire to keep you warm.” He continued, “What is it you like to do in your past time?”

 

“Riding, going for walks in the market and going down by the docks to watch the ships and the seamen hustling about.”

 

“I can’t promise you ships, but I can promise you the finest horse you have ever seen. We breed our horses to be brawny and large to carry the weight of a full-grown man in armor. Eerier is known to forge the thickest armor in all the lands.”

 

“Which is why we are getting married,” Katey added sitting down to play with the water.

 

Thorin watched her for a moment then sat down beside her. “My lady,” but Katey was focused on the ripples she was creating. “I am sorry you had no choice in this. That you are to wed an aging man than...” his thoughts trickled to the image of her and Caspian dancing together, “than someone you may prefer over me.”

 

Katey shot a look up at Thorin, pierced by the blue of his eyes, creased with the wares of forty plus years, but there remained a youthfulness to them. “My lord, you must be mistaken - forgive me if --”

 

He cut her off reaching down to take her wet hand in his. “I promise to make you happy every single day. I will care for you and make sure you are well dressed and fed and spoiled.” The were rough with calluses of a veteran battlefield warrior, but warm.

 

Katey bashfully held his gaze. His eyes were so beautiful the sparkled like the stars above. “I know you will, my lord. My father would not have proposed our union if you couldn’t make that promise.”

 

A smile curved across his lips, small as it was, the moment they were sharing together sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

 

“If you do wish to make me happy,” she continued, “you will accompany me in a dance. Just one.”

 

“If my lady wishes.” Thorin escorted Katey back into the hall and onto the dance floor with all eyes watching the couple in amazement as the serious king Under the Mountain danced with the princess.


	3. The Council of the Lords of the Free Lands and Its Lady

Katey stepped outside into the royal gardens for her morning stroll. She loved this time of day and being able to meditate in the summer sun, listening to the birds chirp, and admiring the gardening.

 

“My lady!” Katey turned around and smiled as Caspian approached her.

 

She bowed her head, “My lord. What a pleasure. How did you sleep?”

 

“Splendidly, thanks. I must admit much of this place reminds me of back home in Narnia.”

 

“Tell me about your home. About Narnia.”

 

Caspian gratefully answered. “Well, the castle is very much like this,” he gestured to the castle behind them. “It sits on a hill. The birds sing like they do here. And sometimes when I look out my bedroom window, I can see the mermaids bathe in the warmth of the morning sun, combing their hairs.”

 

Katey was fascinated. “I’ve heard sailors tell stories about their encounters with the merfolk. I have always wanted to see one myself.”

 

“I thought you didn’t believe in stories,” Caspian noted with a smirk.

 

Katey blushed, “No, I believe in those stories. I believe in mermaids and that there are talking animals in the world,” she defended.

 

“Just not love stories.” Caspian’s playful smirk softened to a gentle smile and his dark eyes were warm and welcoming.

 

“Yes,” Katey answered. “I question love.”

 

They stared at each other for a moment. Katey reluctantly turned her head bashfully and cleared her throat.

 

“I hope to see Narnia someday. It sounds heavenly.”

 

“Excuse me, my lord,” one of Caspian’s noblemen of whom accompanied him on this trip had approached them. “It’s time for the council meeting.”

 

“Yes, of course. Pardon me, my lady,” he bowed to Katey taking her hand to kiss it.

 

She watched him leave and remained so, smiling as he glanced back at her. Once he was out of sight, Katey had a serious thought, curious about what would be disgust in the meeting, which her father declined her attendance after she had asked then sat on a nearby bench in contemplation.

 

In the council chamber, King William stood from his chair and the lords all fell silent.

 

“My lords, thank you for attending this meeting today. And to our foreign guests, we here hope you have enjoyed your stay. Now, to the matter at hand,” William sat down in his chair.

 

King William continued explaining the realm to the West was stirring with a dark shadow creeping through it, slowly gnawing away at the magical barrier that defended that border dividing the haunting forest entrance from the other realms.

 

“We are and have experienced this in the greater numbers arising from our mutual enemies and the frequency of their attacks. The most recent was the attack on Erebor. I cannot say what has caused this supernatural strength that has grown stronger against the force shield put there by the elves from the bygone age.”

 

“Ah, I believe I may have the answer to that,” an older man stood up with ashy grey, short, curly hair and a toad-like beardless face; he held a scroll in his hand. He was sat on Thorin’s left and was Oakenshield’s advisor, Master Balin.

 

“I too knew there had to have been a connection with the orcs growing more ambitious than ever, and once we had taken back our home I uncovered our library and stumbled upon an instrument that could make this situation dire if fallen into the wrong hands. The wand of Jadis.”

 

Caspian looked as if he had been stabbed and all the other Narnians shuddered while the other lords looked on in awe, knowing the story from years passed.

 

Balin continued, “Master Cornelius and I discussed this at length at last night’s supper.”

 

Hearing his name, the old white haired man seated to the right of Caspian, and a long white beard nodded and stood. “We know the story of the White Queen, of whom cast her spell upon Narnia making it always winter and never Christmas. She was ready to spread her evil across the seas to these very shores, seeking domination. Fortunately, His Lordship’s predecessors led by Peter the Magnificent stopped her putting an end to her spell. Her wand had been destroyed; however, it was three years ago when Lord Caspian himself came face to face with the ghost of her. Her servants that remained had recreated her wand and it was Caspian’s confrontation that allowed us to retrieve it. It is now in a safe place.”

 

“Not destroyed?” Thorin’s steely gazed pierced the old man.

 

“No, my lord. You see, we believe - Master Balin and I - that it can be used against whatever evil is behind this, even if it is Jadis, herself resurrected. 

 

“And where is it? The wand?” William asked.

 

“It is safely tucked away in the ruins of Cair Paravel, the great fortress. In the tomb of the High King Peter.”

 

Thorin rolled his eyes, “I thought your fairy tales said this High King had disappeared; a child was he not?”

 

Caspian butted in taking offense, “My lord Oakenshield, forgive me but, I thought your tale tells of you falling victim to dragon sickness and part of your victory should be credited to a simple country boy with absolutely no experience in war.”

 

Thorin’s ice-cold eyes attempted to tear into the young king, but Caspian only sat across from him looking quite smug. Through gritted teeth, Thorin continued with a growl.

 

“How can there be a tomb if there is no body?”

 

Cornelius ignored the tension coming from across the table and explained, “After the kings’ and queens’ disappearance, tombs were created in the memory after it was clear they would not return.”

 

Caspian took pleasure catching Balin place a hand on Oakenshield’s arm.

 

“Then we must retrieve this wand,” William added breaking the growing tension. “Then what do we do?”

 

Balin answered, “That is what we hope to discover as soon as the wand is retrieved. My lord Caspian,” Caspian broke away to give attention to the foreign advisor. “If you could return to your home, we can send someone with you to uncover the wand, and to save you another journey and ready your army, the accompaniment shall return here and we will, hopefully reveal what should happen next.”

 

“Then it’s settled,” William agreed. “All we need now is a volunteer to travel back to Narn --”

 

The door opened and all eyes turned to Katey with excitement in her eyes and her hair flowing behind her as she hasted into the room.

 

“I’ll go.”

 

“Kathryn, what on earth....”

 

“You said I was not permitted to attend this meeting, so I listened from outside. I will accompany Lord Caspian back to Narnia and bring back the Wand of Jadis.”

 

“Kathryn, this is not appropriate --”

 

“I will accompany Lord Caspian back to Narnia. And I will bring back the wand.”

 

“This is ridiculous,” added Balin. “Forgive me, my lady, but you are to be married to Lord Thorin, a proposal made by your father --”

 

“We will postponed the marriage until after my return, safe and whole. This is not a break from our agreement, Master Balin, but simply a delay of plans due to the matter of which I’m sure even you conservative men of Durin can understand. If it will please the courts of William and Thorin, I will take a body guard.”

 

“Her ladyship will be well looked after, under the best protection,” Caspian smiled keeping his eyes admiringly on Katey.

 

“That she will,” came the low growl from Thorin. “I will send Dwalin,” Thorin referred to the large man, bald with a perfectly trimmed and pointed beard. He had tattoos on the side of his head as well as on his hands that clearly hinted the inked art crawled up his arm hidden underneath his sleeves. “He is one of my most trusted men and friend that I trust him with my very life.” Caspian observed the muscular figure of whom sat back casually in his seat. He was clearly bred for the battlefield, and indeed, should anyone touch his future queen, Heaven have mercy on the poor soul.

 

“Then it is settled. Caspian, when would you plan on leaving?”

 

“We will stay for one night, so I may make plans and for my servants and I to ready before setting sail. I would say, we will depart at dawn.”

 

The council ended and Katey was glad to see Caspian approaching her with that charming smile of his. “You are quite the spirited woman, my lady. You will make a fine queen.”

 

“Thank you my lord. I am only fulfilling my duty as you are yours.” Just then a tingle slithered up her spine at the feel of a hand wrapped around her waist and finger tips pressing against her side gently.

 

“If you don’t mind, Caspian. I would like a moment with Lady Kathryn.”

 

Caspian continued to smile and bowed his head towards the princess, “My lady, I will see you at supper. Thorin.”

 

Katey watched him leave even as Thorin steered her down the opposite direction back towards the gardens. 

 

After some uncomfortable silence, Katey broke in, “My lord, you are pondering something and I think it has to do with my appearance in the meeting.”

 

“Why did you volunteer when you did not have to?” he asked.

 

Katey took a moment. She was still not quite comfortable with the moody king, but she found her words and said, “Because it is my duty. And I wanted to be useful. I know what I am capable of and I love my father. I love my home. And I love Erebor, what will be my home. In my place would you not have done the same?”

 

Thorin’s icy eyes had warmed since the meeting and were now gazing gently down on her with a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. They continued to walk through the gardens arm in arm in a seemingly comfortable silence.


	4. It's All So Magical

Katey awoke the next morning, getting dressed, breakfasted, and had a final meeting with Balin and her father before she departed with Dwalin, her escort on horse back, making their way down the path towards the market where the docks were located and there where King Caspian would be awaiting her boarding.

 

“I thank you for joining me on this quest, Mr. Dwalin,” Katey said breaking the silence between them. “Perhaps we may use this time to get to know one another. I understand you are very close to his lordship.”

 

Still maintaining his gruff appeal, Dwalin answered, “Aye, we have grown up in court together. Ye see we are cousins to the king, my brother and I. And it is a pleasure to ensure your safety. And an honor that my king trusts your life in my hands. I swear to ye now, my lady. I will not let any harm come to ye. That includes insuring Lord Caspian keeps his eyes from wondering.”

 

“You do not trust him?”

 

“I’ve seen the way he looks at ye, my lady. Forgive my boldness.”

 

“No. Not at all. You are his lordship’s friend. And I hope you share your honesty with me just the same.”

 

Silence.

 

Katey continued, “I assure you, you will have nothing to worry about. I have accepted a promise and I intend on keeping it,” she showed her crooked smile to prove to Dwalin, but he looked away with a throaty suspicious growl.

 

“It’s not that I don’t trust you, my lady. It’s the Narnian lad that I don’t trust.”

 

Meanwhile, Caspian strutted about the Dawn Treader seeing to the businesses of his crew before taking off.

 

“My lord!” huffed his captain, Drinian, whom ran up the steps to the helm. “Princess Kathryn has arrived.”

 

“Oh, good,” Caspian grinned. He looked over the railing to see Katey and her berserk of an escort dismount their horses and walk off the ramp as he descended down the stairs to the main deck with a skip in his steps.

 

“Lady Kathryn! Lord Dwalin. Welcome aboard the Dawn Treader!” he greeted. “And may I say, good morning,” he took Katey’s hand and brought it to his lips, his dark eyes not leaving her own.

 

“Good morning, Lord Caspian. This is a marvelous ship.”

 

“That she is. Would you like a tour,” he waved his arm aside as to present the ship and its crew while holding out his other arm, which she gladly accepted with a smile.

 

In introducing the crew, Katey’s jaw-dropped when a massive, hairy crewman turned around and snorted. Katey, unconsciously stepped closer to Caspian reaching for his protection, which Caspian found amusing, but gently touched her hand.

 

“And here is our Master of Arms, Tarvos.”

 

“My lady,” the minotaur bowed.

 

Katey smiled in awe, “Hello, good sir. Forgive my stare -- I - I mean forgive if I seem -- I’ve never encountered.... A pleasure to meet you, Sir.”

 

The minotaur laughed, “No need to fuss, my lady. It is a pleasure to have you aboard.” Katey smiled.

 

Finally they ended the tour entering Caspian’s quarters where in the center stood a desk scattered with maps and scrolls. But what caught Katey’s eye was its golden crest of a lion’s head. Mesmerized she walked towards it and traced it’s carvings with the tips of her fingers.

 

“Is this Aslan?” Katie interrupted the king inviting her to use his quarters.

 

“A symbol of him, yes.”

 

“Have you met him?”

 

“I have. A few times,” Caspian’s smile softened from his charming grin of a host to someone in a dream-like state. 

 

“Is he as marvelous as the stories say?” Katie asked.

 

“Stories?” Caspian shook his head. “I did say I have met him did I not?” he teased. “He is marvelous and wondrous. Heavenly. ‘Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight, At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again.’”

 

“That’s beautiful,” Katie answered in awe drawn to his soft spoken recitation. And his dark, welcoming eyes that caught the morning rays that pierced inside the cabin windows.

 

Dwalin guffaws and rolls his eyes. Katey broke the connection.

 

A shout was next heard from the deck.

 

Caspian clapped his hands together. “Shall we return to the deck. If this is your first time aboard a ship, my lady, I recommend you watch us depart the docks.”

 

“I’d love too,” Katey smiled. She gladly took Caspian’s proffered arm as Dwalin watched carefully as he followed the pair out.

 

Katey stood overlooking the rail watching the deckhands untie the ropes. One shout after the next and the ship pulled out of the dock for its return journey home to Narnia.

 

Katey stared in awe, mesmerized be the sea’s waves and its sound, the feel of the breeze brushing against her cheeks and lifting locks of her hair. And of course, her home in the distance.

 

Caspian found her once again where he had left her to perform his duties once they began to depart. He leaned against an elbow on the railing looking out at the distance.

 

“It’s funny,” Katey began maintaining her watchful gaze on the scenery. “How big you think the world is, until you see your home so small in the distance.”

 

“You’ve never been far away from home before?” Caspian asked, intrigued.

 

“Only as far as our borders.”

 

“It was not until I became king that I began to explore the world myself. My own home as well. There were so much of Narnia I grew up being told was forbidden. But then I when I escaped my uncle’s assassins and took refuge into the comforts of those forbidden forests, I discovered something magical. Creatures that I had only heard of in stories were standing before my eyes. And then I built the Dawn Treader and explored the many Isles and foreign lands.”

 

Just then Dwalin walked up squeezing himself between the two. “‘Scuse me, my lady.”

 

“Mr. Dwalin, you look quite green. Are you alright?” Katey asked.

 

“Ach! Don’ worry about me, my lady. I’ll be fine.” 

 

One night there was a storm. Katey sat at Caspian’s desk holding down a lantern in one hand as she scribbled with a quill in her other, writing a letter to her father.

 

.... Unlike myself, poor Mr. Dwalin has yet to adapt to his sea-legs. He has been sick since we departed. Yet still refuses to leave my side as 

Thorin promised; he is very loyal. Caspian has been a gracious host and keeps me entertained with stories about his adventures. I am truly 

enjoying my time on the Dawn Trader. Praying this storm will lift soon, especially for Mr. Dwalin’s sake.

Your loving daughter,

Katey

 

 

Katey looked up from her letter to the sound of a commotion, stomping that she could hear. Caspian stumbled in with the door slamming behind him. By instinct, Katey stood startled with her hand clutching the front of her robe together. She watched as Caspian swept back the hood of his cloak and shaking his head. His hair was wet and clung close to his face, framing it. 

 

“I’m sorry if I startled you, my lady. I just wanted to check on you. Are you doing alright down here?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“You have better sea legs compared to your body guard.”

 

“What’s happened to Mr. Dwalin?”

 

“He’s spewing over the rails. We tried to pull him away to take him below deck, but he’s clinging on to the rail, if this storm’s waves don’t capsize this ship, he might.”

 

Katley breathed a laugh. 

 

“He shouldn’t be left out there in the wet,” she continued. “I’ll help move him,” and just as made a step towards her bed where her boots sat beside it, a wave hit the ship and she stumbled, Caspian catching her, but the rock of the ship sent him backwards, pulling Katey with him against the wall.

 

“I’ve got you,” Caspian breathed. Their faces were so close, they almost touched.

 

The door slammed open and Dwalin came stumbling himself into the cabin. Katey quickly pushed herself off Caspian.

 

“Dwaine! Are you alright?”

 

“Don’ worry about me, lass. It’s my duty to worry about --” he heaved finding the wall for support.

 

Katey grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around Dwalin, hunched over and breathing deeply to avoid vomiting. “Here, let me help you to the bed. You should lie down.

 

Dwalin fussed, but was too sick, so he let her lead him to the bed.

 

“My lady, what about you? Where will you sleep?” Caspian asked concerned.

 

“I can sleep down below with the crew.”

 

“No!” Dwalin exclaimed, jolting upright, but then instantly falling back on the bed. “I... watch... you.”

 

“And I will not have it,” added Caspian.

 

“Very well then. I will stay here and sleep on the chair.”

 

Both men tried arguing, but Katey was insistent.

 

“Very well,” Caspian looked over at Dwalin, who seemed to be drifting off to sleep. “Good night, Princess.”

 

“Good night, Caspian.”

 

When he left, Katey reached for her cloak and wrapped herself in it as she made herself comfortable in the chair, allowing the rocking ship to lull her to sleep.

 

By morning Katey woke up to a smooth sail and quite comfortable in blankets. When she opened her eyes, she was in a daze then recalling she had fallen asleep in the desk chair and was now in her bed where Dwalin lay last night, however he was no where in the cabin.

 

After she had dressed, she stepped out onto the main deck where the sea was calm and the sky clear blue.

 

She found Dwalin, leaning up against the rail, only this time, he appeared to be enjoying the view.

 

“Feeling any better, Mr. Dwalin?”

 

“Aye. I will feel much better the sooner we get off this forsaken ship.” A brief pause later he continued, his attitude changed, “Thank you, my lady, for granting me your bed.”

 

“Not at all. Thank you for returning it,” Katey smiled.

 

“Katey!” called Caspian as he ran down the steps from the helm. “We’re approaching shore. Narnian shores.”

 

Katey smiled and took his proffered hand as he led her back up the stairs to the bow.

 

Katey gazed in awe. At last she will have arrived in a foreign land, in Narnia.

 

“It’s beautiful,” she said. And as she watched the land get closer and larger, Caspian watched her. And in pure instinct he brushed a loose flying strand and tucked it behind her ear. Katey looked up at him.

 

“My lord, we’re about to lower the boats!” called the captain, breaking the awkward moment.

 

“Thank you, Captain. We’ll be there shortly.” He waved out his arm, “After you, my lady.”

 

Caspian helped Katey into the row boat and once they arrived on shore, helped her out, his hands on her waist, lifting her out of the boat with ease. 

 

“Come on, my lord,” Dwalin hissed. “Show us the way.”

 

“Right,” Caspian led the way.

 

They walked up the beach and hiked up a hill where Katey admired the beauty of stone walls and towers under construction.

 

“Is this...?”

 

“Cair Paravel,” Caspian answered. “The fortress of the Kings and Queens of Old. Come, let me show you.” Katey followed him inside where the sun lit up the whole hall, even with the newly installed ceiling overhead where a faun sat at the tipy top of a tall ladder painting the design. “This is where they sat,” Caspian explained. “Here sat High King Peter, the Magnificent.” He took a step to the side, “And this was where High Queen Susan, the Gentle sat beside him.” Katey noticed a tone in his voice as he gazed at the scene where the throne would have been. He continued, “And here, King Edmund, the Just. And Queen Lucy, the Valiant.”

 

That whole introduction, Katey watched him. “You speak as if you knew them well.”

 

“I had the greatest pleasure of meeting them.” He looked at her. “I could not bear to stay in the castle of my forefathers. If I am the king of Narnia I ought to reside here in the hall of Cair Paravel. With my queen here beside me.”

 

Caspian smiled back at her crooked smile. “Come, the tombs are this way.”

 

Down some stone steps, a couple of the crew men were helping in opening the old door leading into the tombs. When it opened Caspian welcomed Katey through first then with a smile invited Dwalin next.

 

“Care to supervise, my lord?”

 

With a low growl in his throat Dwalin eyed the young king before ducking his head to enter the chamber.

 

“The rest of you stay here,” Caspian ordered the remaining men.

 

When Caspian entered, he found Dwalin and Katey staring around the room and caught Kateyn reaching a hand up to touch the golden cheek of the statue of Lucy the Valiant.

 

“Here,” Caspian said walking over to the statue of High King Peter. He opened the chest at the feet of the statue unburying a linen wrapped object beneath clothing. He held it out in front of him for the other two to see. “The wand of Jadis.” He handed it to Katey, who took it with a great feeling of weight now placed upon her.

 

They exited and set out outside into the fresh air where the crew awaited.

 

“What is it, my lady?” Caspian asked noticing Katey’s look.

 

“It’s just.... I’ve now retrieved what I sought and now must return home. I just wish I could see more of this place,” she admitted placing around at the foreign trees and up at the unfamiliar sky.

 

“Wait just one second.” Caspian left her and found the head of their party then spoke to one to him before returning to Katey with a smile on his face. 

 

“How about we walk the rest of the way to the castle. We could camp too.”

 

Katey smiled, but before she could answer, Dwalin cut in. “Nay. We have to get back. My lady, there’s no time to doddle in sight-seeing.”

 

“We would have to get word to ready your ship for your journey home. It will take time and in the mean time you can see some of Narnia. I have already dismissed some of the crew back to the ship to inform Drinnion to send for horses to carry us the rest of the way.

 

“I would love that,” Katey answered.

 

“Great. It is settled,” Caspian grinned.

 

Dwalin pulled Katey to the side, “My lady, we must return swiftly. This is a valuable weapon,” he gestured to the wrapped object in her hand. “And your father and His Lordship are waiting your return.”

 

“Dwaine, you heard Caspian. Our ship needs time to prepare before we depart, so let’s make use of this time. Don’t you have a sense of adventure?”

 

Dwalin watched her return to Caspian, “I have a sense of something,” he mumbled.

 

Katey loved all that Caspian was showing her. Along the way, Narnians even came by to pay their respects and say ‘hello’ to their king and his guests.

 

Katey could not believe she was talking to a beaver, a fox, and even a bear! She thoroughly enjoyed Caspian’s company in the grudging disapproval of Dwalin following close behind watching their every move.

 

That night they set up a camp and Katey was laughing by the fire at the story Caspian just told her.

 

“You got beaten up by a mouse!”

 

“To be fair he was very skilled with a sword.”

 

“Ahh, I wish to meet this Reepicheep.”

 

There was a moment of pleasant silence until Caspian spoke again maintaining his smile. “Alas, he has voyaged to Aslan’s Country. A land of eternal peace.”

 

“Oh,” Katey replied. “I am so sorry.”

 

“Me too,” he looked at her catching her eyes and their dark glow reflecting from their fire’s flames. “He would have liked you. Your charm. He would have complimented on your beauty every chance he could. He was a chivalrous gentlemouse. And always up for the next greatest adventure.”

 

Katey was trapped in his stare and blushed looking back into the fire, pensively. 

 

“What is it?” Caspian asked yearning to get closer to her.

 

Katey smiled shaking her head. “Nothing. It’s just.... It’s this place.” She looked up at the dark and starry sky standing up. “Of all that I have heard about Narnia, there is something on the wind. Whispers of a bygone age. It’s like something draws the soul.” She looks down at Caspian staring lovingly up at her. “It’s magic.”

 

Katey jerked forward with a gasp as an arrow pierced her in the back.

 

“Katey!” Caspian leaped up to catch her carefully lowering her in his arms to the ground. 

 

A ruckus started as men scurried and scrambled for their weapons. Dwalin was beside Caspian with Katey in his arms.

 

Caspian carefully handed her over to Dwalin’s arms giving hasty instructions, “Here, take her West towards the Fords of Beruna and the Shuddering Wood. We’ll take it from here and meet up with you as soon as possible. GO!”

 

Dwalin sped away with Katey’s body carried over his shoulder. Caspian watched them disappear into the darkness then unsheathed his sword and joined the scrimmage and uproar of shouts and growls!

 

Dwalin huffed as he ran long strides until all that could be heard were his own heavy breathing and the sound of his heart beating into his ears. He found refuge among a group of trees and carefully knelt down laying Katey, whimpering from the pain, on her belly upon the ground.

 

“It’s okay, lass. Everything’s going to alright.”

 

Katey hissed in pain and ground her teeth as she attempted to move her shoulder. 

 

“Easy,” Dwalin attempted to calm her as he would a horse and hovered his hand over the shaft of the arrow. “Okay, I’ve got to get this arrow out before any more damage is done.” He looked around to make sure no one had followed them. His axe at the ready by his knee.

 

Katey tried to speak, but she was in so much pain, tears welled up in her eyes and she nodded her head giving an audible plea.

 

“Oh Thorin, I am sorry,” he said up to the sky to his king in a far away land. “I’m going to count to three,” he said softly to Katey. But he lied, and yanked the shaft out. Katey howled out a cry. “I’m sorry! Dear Mahal, I am sorry, my lady.” He quickly stripped off his tunic with one hand pressed against Katey’s wound before tearing a large portion of the material and wrapping it around her shoulder. “In Durin’s name, how far away is this blasted castle!” he hissed. He sheathed his axe then scooped her gingerly into his arms. Continuing on the way.

 

While on the run in the night. Dwalin heard the sound of hooves sneaking up behind them. As a battle-bred fighter he slid Katey back up on to his shoulder taking his axe in his hand.

 

The galloping figure held up his hands. And through squinted eyes, Dwalin realized this was a centaur.

 

“His Majesty, King Caspian sent me.” He held out his hand to Dwalin. “Come, I’ll carry you the rest of the way.” Normally, Dwalin would snort at the offer, but the fate of Thorin’s bride was in question, so he willing hopped onto the centaur’s back with Katey now passed out in front of him.

 

“Hold on, my lord!” The centaur reared then took off into the gallop.


	5. If I Can't Have You (You Shall Have Me)

Katey remained in a daze. She felt comforted on the soft mattress in the security of her blankets. Coming out of sleep, she could see the morning sunlight behind her closed eyelids. But when her eyes fluttered open she found herself in a room unfamiliar to her own. She startled when a tree entered her vision - with a face!

“Good morning, my lady,” she greeted with a warm smile.

Katey responded, “Good morning.” She glanced around the room remembering the happenings of... of.... She winced as she propped herself up on her elbow with her wounded shoulder.

“Dwalin! Where’s Mr. Dwalin?”

“Oh, your brawny protecter? He’s perfectly well, and will be more so once he hears that you’ve awakened. As well as His Majesty.”

“Caspian? This is his castle?”

“For the time being. Until Cair Paravel is rebuilt. This castle was built when the Telmarines first arrived many, many years ago. His Majesty was born here. But his place is within the walls of the Narnia Kings and Queens.” She continued explaining how Katie came to lay in her bed. “You were brought here in plenty of time. Fortunately, where the arrow punctured you, missed your heart. It won’t hurt for long. Your shoulder muscle is just weak from lack of use, after all, you were asleep for three days.”

“Three days?” Katey repeated.

“But with excellent healing ointments, we were able to stop your fever and your scar is only but a hair.”

Katey was still amazed that a tree was talking to her she had no time to be amused about her healing process and outcome.

Katey was attended to and dressed in a long sleeved grey satin dress. Her hair was brushed and regained its shine and pinned back so her long dark hair fell in waves down her back.

The door opened and Dwalin strolled in with arms wide open, “My lady!” he bowed before her. “So happy to see you up on your feet.”

“Thank you, Dwalin. I see you are well too. Tell me, what happened to the wand?”

“It’s safely tucked away in Lord Caspian’s chambers. I’ll be sure to inform His Lordship at once of your recovery.” 

“You’ve written Lord Thorin of my injury?”

“It is my duty to my king, as I have been trusted for your well being that if anything were to happen to you, I must notify him at once. He will be glad of this news.” And with that he was out the door again.

As her ladies in waiting did their last bit of fussing here and there, Katey glanced out her window and looking out below into a garden, she found a figure far below gazing up at her. It was Caspian. She grinned.

“Excuse me,” she said leaving behind the maids as she dashed out the door. She was practically skipping gazing around the halls in awe of the many creatures that roamed, whispering to one another as she hasted past them attempting not to seem rude and acknowledging them as they waved and bowed to her. 

Finally she made it out into the garden and glanced around looking to greet the young king. 

Wearing a crimson red tunic, Caspian casually made eye-contact with the princess only breaking it to walk in the direction between hedges, indicating her to follow. 

Katey smiled shaking her head knowing what he was up to. She followed.

“Caspian!” she called weaving her way through the maze of hedges. “Where are you?” she giggled enjoying the fun like a small child.

She heard a whistle and followed in that direction where she found Caspian standing beside a flower bloomed tree. His smile was soft and gentle.

This had to be the center of the maze, she thought.

Slowly she approached him. “I want to thank you for your hospitality.”

Caspian, without a word walked up to her, and pulled her into a kiss. His lips kissed her bottom lip then her top lip. Katey was in total shock, stunned, her brows furrowed, wincing as his beard scratched against her lips and chin. His fingers were entangling themselves in her dark hair as he deepened the kiss, begging her for a response. 

Stunned, Katey raised her hands to barely touch his elbows, parting her lips for him. Relieved for her action, Caspian sighed then pulled away, cupping her face in his hands, their foreheads touching.

“Don’t say anything,” he whispered softly. “I am thankful you are standing right now, here with me. I prayed Aslan to keep you well.” He chuckled, “For the last three days and nights I would come in to see you, Mr. Dwalin was always there looking over my shoulder.”

Katey smiled, “Mr. Dwalin is very protective.”

Caspian chuckled, “You could say he is too good at his job.” His slipped around her eyes dropped to see his belt touch her midriff.

“You came in to see me?”

“I did.” He caressed her cheek, “I would sit by your bed and hold your hand. The only way I could sleep peacefully was,” he leaned in to nuzzle her ear, “to sneak into your room and see how the moonlight touched your face, shining in its blessing. I would kiss your lips as if you were a sleeping beauty under a spell.” He kissed her on lips.

“Caspian,” she turned her cheek and kissed it.

“I know. You don’t believe in fairy tales,” he gently tilted her chin so he could kiss her lips again, kissing then down to her neck. 

“No. Caspian,” Katey raised her hands up against his chest and she caught his hurt gaze. “I’m engaged to King Thorin.”

“I know that. But does he care for you as I do you?” He took hold of her hand in his and held it against his heart, using his free hand to lead her head so their foreheads touched. “From the very first moment I saw you, right before the runaway horse incident. I didn’t even know who you were. And being able to hold you in my arms for our first dance in your father’s hall. I knew you were the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on.” He could feel her shaking her head against his own. “And then when you interrupted the council meeting and volunteered to venture here to retrieve a weapon of an enemy. I knew you were something special. You are something special. And in Aslan’s name I cannot say meeting you has done to me.”

“Caspian....”

“Just say you love me. I can write to your father --”

“Caspian, I can’t break away from this betrothal. My father needs Erebor’s army.”

“And Erebor is going to have to have to fight this battle if it’s as our advisors have said.”

“If I break this betrothal it will be a great offense to Lord Thorin, and his folk are known to hold grudge and will keep to themselves, even if war does occur, they’ll hide in their mountains.”

“Then why are you allowing yourself to become one of them? Katey, please....”

“It is my duty as a royal, Caspian. You would do the same thing. Unfortunately love has nothing to do with it.”

“At least I believe in love stories,” Caspian responded bitterly.

Katey backed away then turning on her heels fleeing through the maze, hoping to find her way out.

Caspian called after her, “Katey!” He ran after her looking both ways before deciding which way she ran. “Kathryn!”

\---------------------------

Dwalin cheered tankers with Tarvos the minotaur and the two stared each other down, challenging one another.

“I am a direct descendent of the Durin line. And we are known to hold our liquor.”

The minotaur snorted. “We’ll see about that. Bottoms up, Durin.”

Katey looked away from the drinking game and avoided looking over at Caspian from where she sat at the dining table they shared. However, as the night progressed and people were drinking more and more, she could not help it when her eyes glanced over to find ladies swooning over the handsome king. One even fell into his lap giggling hysterically. Katey’s eyes found his hand groping the girl’s thigh and suddenly she felt hot and sick. The girl drunkenly caressed the king’s cheek, running her hands up through his long locks.

Having enough, Katey gets up and starts to exit the hall, unbeknownst that all the while she tried to avoid Caspian, Caspian was watching her.

Caspian stood up from his chair, unwrapping the girl’s arms from around his neck, to her most disappointment. 

Caspian pushed his way through the crowd, passing where Dwalin sat with a druid sitting on his lap, chugging another tankard of ale then slamming it down with an exhale of laughter as the druid kissed the top of his tattooed head.

Caspian exited the hall in search of Katey where he found her hunched over the railing of an open deck.

“Katey? Are you alright?” He approached her from behind with his hand on her back.

Katey turned around and kissed him, cupping his face in her hands to keep him there. Caspian returned the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist.

Caspian pulled away. “Retire to your room. I’ll meet you there. Wait for my knock.”

“Caspian....”

“If I can’t have you then you shall have me. Even for just this one night.”

He walked her to her room where he kissed her cheek.

Katey’s ladies-in-waiting were sent to her room where they helped her undress and ready for bed. When they had gone, Katey waited for Caspian, standing by the window looking out at the garden below listening to the faint echo of the festivities continuing in the hall.

She heard a knock. Looking towards the door, she heard it again, but it didn’t sound like it came from the door.

She heard the knock again, but this time it sounded like it came from the wall beside the fireplace.

Katey walked over to the wall and pressed her ear up against it.

She heard a knock accompanied by, “Katey.”

“Caspian?”

She jumped back as the wall opened and Caspian came through with a smile. He wore a white undershirt that exposed his chest.

“Caspian?” Katey stared amazed.

“It’s a secret passage. This was how Cornelius helped me escape. Thankfully my uncle had long since forgotten these existed.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before Caspian pulled her into a kiss. He lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He straddled her, pulling the knot loose from the belt of her robe with one pull. 

He kissed her again more passionately and ran his hand down her leg to the hem of her nightgown. When his hand touched her skin, he ran it up her thigh, pushing back her gown. His lips brushed down to her jaw down to her neck. 

Katey moaned as his lips suckled her exposed skin.

Caspian’s hand kept busy, untying her gown’s lace at her breasts. Gently he pulled down her gown at the neckline. She could feel her breast pop out into the chill air of the room only to be warmed by Caspian’s mouth. A tingle rippled down into Katey’s core. She moaned, her hand gripping the top of Caspian’s head, entangling her fingers into his dark locks.

She discovered a new sensation she could not explain. As Caspian suckled her nipple, she had this desire to protect him, to feed him, to give him all of her being. 

Katey arched her back. Caspian’s tongue flicked her aroused nipple while his other hand toyed with her other bud of her left breast through the thin fabric of her nightgown. Greedily he tugged against the neck line and gave equal attention to the other nipple. Katey wanted more. Wanted to give him more. She leaned down and nipped the tip of his ear.

Caspian kissed her lips as his hand snaked down to between her legs gently stroking her tingling bud.

Her head popped up and her hands pressed against his shoulder.

“Shh. Shh,” Caspian comforted. Against his ear he whispered, his hot breath setting her in a trance, “Close your eyes. Relax.” He suckled against her neck again, continuing to stroke her maiden head until her eyes rolled back and she relaxed back against the pillows.

He lifted the hem of her dress with his free hand further up to expose her naked belly, trailing kisses down her stomach, his beard tickling her skin. Then he slid one finger inside her and she released a moan.

Finally, his lips found her bud and his skillful tongue set to work thrusting his finger gently in and out as he lapped up her juices with his tongue.

Katey’s breathing grew deeper and more audible. “Caspian,” she breathed her hand fisting in his dark locks.

He inserted another finger. And when he removed them, he kissed up her thigh, rubbing his bearded mouth clean of her juices. He crawled up to her and kissed her lips. Katey took in the strange taste as she welcomed his tongue. It was her. And she tasted herself on his lips, his beard scratching against her lips and chin. He then took her hand and placed it on his throbbing erection yearning to be free of his breeches.

Caspian looked squarely into Katey’s eyes, “I love you Katey. And I will never hurt you. But this will hurt, if you haven’t....”

“Caspian, I know it will hurt the first time. I’ve listened to my ladies at court talking about it.”

Caspian smiled. He looked down seeing that her hand was softly rubbing against his erection. He kissed her hard against the lips then sat up, straddling her, stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Katey laid mouth agape gazing at the wonder the moonlight shone upon that was the king of Narnia’s muscular abs. She sat up to touch them and they were hard and smooth. 

Caspian grabbed her by the back of her head and leaned in to devour her mouth in a kiss, pushing her back against the pillows, untying his lace with his other hand, eventually tossing his trousers aside with his discarded shirt.

He fisted his hand in her hair and touched his forehead against her own. “I love you,” he breathed. And with that he bit her neck and Katey gasped at the delightful pain of his bite and the feeling of his member entering her, sliding slowly, the head throbbing inside her. Caspian bit her again, this time suckling her like a vampire feasting on his prey as he slid all the way inside her. Katey was now paralyzed in lust. He had told her that if she cannot be his, he shall be hers. But this, him mounted on top of her, claiming her, leaving his mark, Katey was ready to vow to be his and only his, succumb to his every need and desire. Her king.

Slowly, Caspian moved in and out of her, his breath breathing hard against her ear. Katey wrapped her arms around him, pulling his hard body against hers. And when it hurt as she knew it would, she bit down on his shoulder, moaning, which only encouraged Caspian to thrust faster and faster.

With his increase of speed, Katey’s moans became even louder, Caspian devoured his mouth in a lustful kiss to muffle her cries from the guards outside the doors. One fist tightened in her hair, while his other hand gripped her thigh raising it to increase his pleasure.

“Oh, Katey.” One. Two. One final thrust and Caspian exhaled into her mouth. His hands both braced himself, fisting into the bedsheets as his arms shook. Katey felt his seed dribble out of her as his thrusts slowed to empty all of himself into her before lowering on top of her. She could feel his heavy breathing warm against her neck.

Panting as well, she wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair, kissing his sweaty brow. In return he kissed her neck. Gathering his strength he raised himself to his elbows and kissed her collarbone. Her left breast. Her right breast. He kissed longly on her bare stomach then crawled back up to her with a very satisfied smile, matching hers as she swept a lock of hair from his face and tucking it behind his ear.

He leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you, Kathryn,” he traced against her lips.

Katey’s smile diminished and nuzzled her nose against his. “I love you.”

Solemnly, Caspian took in her loving words that warmed his heart and held her close to him, his arm wrapped securely around her, her back against his chest, and his nose buried in the scent of her hair. The echo of their love lulling them to sleep.


	6. The Next Journey

Katey wakes the next morning with a smile spread across her face. When her eyes fluttered opened, she remembered the man she confessed her love to the previous night and turned around only to find Caspian was gone.

The door knocked and one of her ladies-in-waiting came in. Katey pulled the sheets up to her chin to cover her naked body.

“Good morning, my lady.”

“Good morning.” Katey sat up and accepted the proffered robe held up for her, blushing that this girl would see her naked.

“Get a little hot last night, did we, my lady?”

Katey blushed even brighter and couldn’t hide her smile. “You could say that.”

When Katey swept her hair back out of the robe, the girl gasped.

“My lady! What happened?”

Katey looked startled at the girl.

“Your neck- it’s-there’s a mark. A bruise.”

Katey touched her neck where Caspian had bit her and flinched at its sensitivity.

“Please don’t worry. It will go away. And please don’t mention it at all.”

The girl looked skeptical as a couple maids brought in a tub for her to wash.

“Of course, my lady. The king insisted we draw you a bath so you may wash before your long journey home.”

“Thank you,” Katey responded, clutching the collar of her robe tightly against her neck.

Once the tub was filled and Katey slipped into the hot water, she knew the maids would see her mark, however, she was grateful they avoided the bruise as they scrubbed her body. With her back turned away to the bed, she could only hear the sound of the fluttering sheets as her maids remade the bed, unaware that the lady-in-waiting was eyeing carefully for any stains. But there were none.

“Fetch me a shirt with a collar. And a tunic with a high collar. It will be cold, I expect as Autumn comes, especially out at sea,” she asked, however really she wanted to make sure her love bite was hidden from sight, especially from Dwalin’s eyes. She had even insisted her long hair be left down for extra coverage.

Down at the river docks. Dwalin shared a friendly goodbye to his new minotaur friend. Both apparently having survived the night. He even invited Tarvos for a spare should he be in Erebor. Tarvos even gifted Dwalin with a fine battle axe.

Katey smiled at the new friendship between the two males. But her gaze traveled up in the direction of the castle, where she could only imagine Caspian was gazing out a window to watch the ship depart.

She had met him earlier back in the maze, foreheads touching, his hand cradling the back of her head while the other held her body close to his by the waist. Her fingers holding him close by his belt. Her eyes were watering with tears.

“Stay. Stay here with me,” Caspian pleaded in soft whispers.

Katey shook her head against his, “I can’t. You know -- I’ve told you I can’t.”

“Promise me then,” he continued. “That you will be happy. Happier in that mountain. Happier with him. The thought of you keeping your promise only to live in misery, is unbearable to me.”

“Promise me,” added Katey. “That you will find someone else. And forget me.”

“Forget you,” Caspian smiled. “With a war brewing, I will certainly see you again, as ally to your... to Thorin. No. Even without a war, I could never forget you, or imagine this love with another.”

They kissed passionately in the center of that maze, and Katey touched her fingers to her lips as she now stood on the quay.

“You ready, my lady?”

Katey clutched the collar of her tunic at the sound of Dwalin’s voice. “Yes. Let’s be off.”

Dwalin escorted her onto the boat and they set sail on the river. In passing Katey stood by the rail watching the castle faint in the distance. As she watched the scenery of Narnia float by, she fantasized a life here. With Caspian.  
As they passed Beruna, Dwalin approached her, handing her a cloak. She accepted it with gratitude. Examining Dwalin, she asked about his health. They were only on the river, but Dwalin still looked like he would be sick.

The large man shrugged it off, “If I could fly home, I would. Trust me.”

Finally they arrived at Cair Paravell, still busy with builders about, who waved to them as they passed and docked to transfer to a ship that will carry them the rest of the way home.

Dwalin took this opportunity and made haste to the dockside where he vomited.

“Hey!” shouted a female voice. Dwalin looked startled when he turned to find a beautiful mermaid with green hair, a lean body, and a long finned, purple tail, sitting on a boulder on the beach. The termaid held out her hand, and with a long finger, beckoned him to her.

Dwalin for a second was dumbstruck but ventured over to her, cautious, having heard stories about the merfolk. 

“Sick already after a little river boat ride, my lord? And a brawny one you are.” She looked seductively at him, leaning back against the boulder to better expose her midriff.

Dwalin stared then with the flip of her tail fin he looked back up at her large yellow eyes. “If you like what you see, perhaps you and I can go for a swim....”

Dwalin shook his head and scowled. “Don’ try your witchcraft on me lassie. Swim off and bother some other poor soul.”

The mermaid through her head back and what came out of her next was a melodious laugh. Then with a splash purposely to wet Dwalin she slipped into the water and swam backwards keeping her stunning yellow gaze on him before backflipping under water. It was only a moment until Dwalin saw her figure come forth towards him and her head and shoulders emerged from the shallow depth. Her large eyes blinking at him and Dwalin couldn’t help but admire the form of what was her rear peeking perfectly out from the water. She handed him something wet and gooey, and he accepted as if in a trance.

“Have a bite of that when you feel sick and I promise it will last you a whole day of comfort.”

Katey looked over and noticed Dwalin standing up and turning to find him holding something in his hand.

“What is that?” she asked as he came towards her.

“Fish food. Let’s go, my lady. The sooner we leave this place the better.”

It wasn’t long after they set sail on the ocean that Dwalin felt queasy. Taking the kelp from his pocket he grimaced at it then like a picky child took a bite and scrunched his face at the salty, now dry taste.  
\----------------------------------------

Katey sat in the captain’s quarters, it wasn’t as elaborate as the Dawn Treader’s, but it was comfort, and oddly to her it felt longer than her voyage to Narnia with Caspian.

A knock at the door sounded and Dwalin appeared at the entrance.

“We’re about to dock, my lady. I spotted your father’s banners. I assume he’s there waiting for you.” He paused for a moment.

“Is there anything that you want to confess?”

“Confess?”

Dwalin’s face was serious. “There were whispers before we left Narnia. I over heard some of the crew speaking of you and Caspian together. And that you have a love mark on your neck. You were found naked in your bed that morning, but no there were no stains on your sheets.”

Katey looked away ashamed. 

“Forgive me my lady if I have offended you. But if you say this is all true then you have offended the great house of Durin. And should Thorin find out, this alliance, your marriage could be in turmoil.”

She was silent. Then said, “I came back to fulfill my duty to my father and His lordship Oakenshield.”

“So none of it is true?”

Katey looked away and said nothing. 

Dwalin sighed. “Very well.”

When they disembarked, Katey’s father was there anxiously waiting for her just as Dwalin had assumed.

“Katey, my darling girl.” He held out his arms to her and carefully embraced her. “Are you well? Your wound... is it healed?”

Katey smiled throwing her arms around her father’s neck. “I’ve missed you, Daddy.”

Her father sighed a smile and held her close. He kissed her on the head. “Come. Let us return to the castle. You may rest, but you have another journey ahead of you. We must prepare for your procession to your marriage to Lord Thorin.”

\-----------------------------------------

Katey enjoyed being home. But something was different now that she had left for an adventure and seen another country and now returned. And Caspian. 

In a week King William had sent a message to Thorin informing him of their departure and that Katey was well and excited to travel. As well as they would be carrying what Balin “would find a most interesting study” in reference to Jadis’s wand.

Before they departed Katey was in her room, her servants were packing up the last of her belongings. This should have been an emotional experience for Katey as she looked around her room knowing this was the last moment she will live here in residence. Looking out the window, however she secretly wished she were back in Narnia and wondered what Caspian was doing. And if he was thinking about her.

She upchucked. She tried holding it in, but realized she wasn’t going to be able to. Frantically she grabbed her bedside basin and vomited. She popped up confused, feeling otherwise fine.... Suddenly her cheeks felt warm and her hands started to shake. “Oh no....”

They were well into their journey, her father in the lead when Dwalin rode up beside her. 

“My lady, you are very quiet. What is wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just... please don’t worry, Master Dwalin.”

“Whether you like it or not,” his words were serious and soft-spoken, “after the whispers in Narnia and on the boat, everything you do is my business.”

Katey urged her horse forward and forced a smile to enjoy a conversation with her father.  
\----------------------

They made camp one night. Katey snuck away from her tent hold spat out to her guard she needed to relieve herself, and hasted away with hand over her mouth running far enough into the trees. She vomited. When she felt she was done, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, rubbing it dry on her tunic. When she turned around Dwalin was standing there, his muscular arms crossed against his chest.

Katey rolled her eyes and started to walk past him, but Dwalin grabbed her by the arm pulling her back in front of him.

“You're sick. Yet you're not ill. And you have a glow about you,” he noted. Katey continued to stare him down, yanking her arm free from his grip.

“Go ahead. Tell my father. Send a message to your Lord Thorin. But make sure you remind him that if this brewing war is as our advisors say it will be,” she continued, quoting what Caspian had told her after their first kiss. “He can’t hide in the mountain. None of you. We will all have to stand united.”

“When we arrive in Erebor, I will have a brew discreetly sent to you and you will drink it. None of this would have happened. Fortunately a lack of your virgin’s blood will deny any of it happening,” he hissed. Clearly he was offended. Katey knew the men of Durin were loyal to a fault and this, her child she bears is a major offense. Caspian’s child. 

Katey walked away from the proud man and returned to her tent. She lay on her cot her hand on her stomach and lips curved into a smile.

She imagined sitting in the garden with Caspian and telling him the news that she was pregnant with his child. He would be so happy, she could see his handsome smile bright in the Narnian son. Her happy thoughts drifted her into a pleasant sleep, only it wouldn’t be so pleasant. She dreamed she was being torn away from Caspian and he couldn’t follow her, only shouting her name for her to come back. In the dark she is only with Dwalin’s dark face, his hand covering her mouth to make her stop screaming, muffling her cries for Caspian, as he slid the sharp point of a dagger into her belly. Next Dwalin disappeared and before her stood Thorin. His piercing blue eyes staring at her with a hungry look. He crawled to her like a predator. They were lying on a bed and he slipped into her, hissing in her ear as he moved back and forth inside her, “You are mine. You like that? Unfaithful whore. Mine.”


	7. Long Live the Queen

The next morning, Katey mounted her horse, their entire tent had been stripped down and ready to proceed with their procession to Erebor. They should be there late afternoon that day. Before they set off, Dwalin rode his horse up next to hers.

 

“Here. Have eat this.” He handed her a bit of dried fragile green.

 

“What is it?” She asked not looking at him after their encounter last night, not to mention her nightmare.

 

“It helped me through my seasickness. It may hide yours.”

 

She hesitated.

 

“That mermaid gave it to me as we changed ships at Cair Paravell.”

 

Katey accepted the kelp from the man whom just last night in a dream stabbed her, killing her unborn baby. Her face scrunched at the taste, but she swallowed.

 

“Thank you,” she answered.

 

“You’re welcome, my lady.”

 

Once the sun finally reached it’s peak on this Summer’s day with the Autumn breeze, Erebor was just ahead, but first, they rode through the town of Dale where they were greeted by the Duke himself, Lord Bard. He was a kind man. William explain to his daughter that he was of the House of Gideon of whom would succeed the line of Durin should anything happen.

 

“But I am grateful for my king, he seems to have come to his senses over the years,” he winked at Dwalin who rolled his eyes. “And I am very grateful to soon have a queen to serve such as yourself, Lady Kathryn,” he bowed and kissed her hand. “I have heard of your journey to Narnia.” Lord Bard was indeed very charming. 

 

Lord Bard gave Katey a room for Katey to change into her procession gown and out of her traveling clothes. Her ladies-in-waiting helped her into a blue sapphire gown with a floral trim and sleeves that round out like a bubble, but her shoulders remained bare. Thankfully, her ladies said nothing when they tried tightening her laces, but left it loose so Katey’s breasts weren’t squished. Her hair was brushed out in a beautiful cascade of waves, pinned back behind the ears by red floral combs.

 

When she reunited with her father, he took her by the hands and looked at her in awe. “You look like your mother.” He kissed her cheeks.

 

They mounted their horses again, equally dressed in jeweled halters and beautifully stitched blankets. Bard and his family, his son and two daughters, joined the ranks of the procession through the cheering crowd of Dale, escorting to the main gates of the great mountain fortress of Erebor. 

 

The horns bellowed announcing our arrival and opened the gigantic doors. Katey stared at the one monstrous statue to the left of a bearded, armor clad warrior, carved from the mountain then to his partner on the right. Her new guardians.

 

She dismounted with the help of Dwalin and took her father’s proffered hand and together greeted the court of Erebor. The Great Hall in which they entered was vast and the roof went high, Katey was unsure there was a ceiling. She marveled at the golden floor which she treaded.

 

“This all happened when Smaug the dragon was chased out of here. It all worked out, however, it’s quite marvelous, don’t you think?” her father asked aside to her.

 

“Yes.” Katey gazed over the people’s faces: some were welcoming and friendly with their waves, others carried stone-cold faces of judgement and eyed her up and down. But at the front drawing closer as her father led her nearer, was the throne where stood Thorin, a gold and ebony crown upon his head. A matching sapphire blue tunic and a floor length, sleeveless black robe with auburn fur lining. His sword sheathed in his belt. 

 

They stopped before the throne steps and Dwalin stepped forth to take his place at his king’s side.

 

“Lord Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror. King Under the Mountain! I, King William, son of Wilhelm, son of Edmure am honored to proceed with this union of marriage between you and my daughter, Princess Kathryn!” He presented his daughter and she felt like a horse being shown for auction.

 

Thorin stepped down from the steps and took her hand in his and raised it to his lips, his piercing eyes never leaving hers. “Welcome to Erebor, my lady.”

 

Katey blushed daring not to look away, for those eyes look like they could read her inner secrets and the one secret she dared not reveal. “I am very pleased to be here, Lord Thorin,” she recited. “I have come from my home, which I have now left for the great city of Erebor, my new home to be, after journeying with your kinsman to the land of Narnia, a wonderful, fantastic realm I wish I--” William interrupted her clearing his throat. She continued, “We journeyed to Cair Paravel, soon to rise once more, and within its tomb of Peter the Magnificent, we bring the weapon of an enemy both past and present.” And on cue, a servant brought forth the wand, wrapped securely in cloth, which Balin took gratefully.

 

From there, Thorin led her away from the Hall with her father and his party as well as Thorin’s in tow. He gave her a tour of some of the other Halls, and led her to where her temporary room where she may rest and dress for the wedding that evening before she will move into the Queen’s Quarters; a room in which hadn’t been occupied since Thorin’s grandmother, wife of King Thror, occupied its residency. 

 

“Lord William, may you accompany me to my study?” He asked Katey’s father as she was swept away by her servants into the room.

 

She did nap as her servants prepared for the evening. When she woke her servants helped her into the first of the many layers of her bridal gown. And that was when she heard the knock at her door and Dwalin stepped in.

 

“Forgive me, my lady. I thought you might want a cup of tea to calm your nerves.” Katey eyed the cup and saucer in his hand proffered to her, knowingly. “After a long journey and another, I thought you might need it,” he continued.

 

Katey hesitantly accepted the tea. “Thank you. My lord.”

 

She hoped he would leave, but he lingered. Katey could feel the eyes of her servants on them.

 

“Do you not accept my offer?”

 

Katey stared back at him before hesitantly raising the cup to her lips. He watched her as she did so.

 

“How does that make you feel?” he asked.

 

Katey nodded holding the liquid in her mouth.

 

“Can you not speak your answer, my lady?”

 

Katey glared back and swallowed. “Thank you, my lord.”

 

“Have some more. I made sure it wasn’t too hot to drink whole.” His glare at her was determined.

 

“I shall drink more. Thank you, Master Dwalin. I will see you at the ceremony.”

 

“Forgive me my lady if I want to make certain you are fully well. After all, you have traveled much as of late. His Majesty wouldn’t want his bride falling suddenly ill. I insist you drink more.”

 

Katey wished he would leave. She wanted desperately to smash the tea cup at his feet. So why doesn’t she? Because of Dwalin Durin’s absolute loyalty to his king. She drinks from the cup. When she is done she lowers the cup from her lips, eyes not leaving Dwalin’s stare, and hands him the cup for him to examine.

 

Relieved, he bows, “I’ll see you soon, my lady.”

 

As he leaves, Katey’s hand subconsciously goes to her belly, “Aslan help me,” she mouths to herself.

 

\-------------------------------------- 

 

The Lady Princess Kathryn, daughter of King William stood at the altar dressed in an extravagant gown of white, decorated in silver and gold beads in intricate detail of flowers. The gown was heavy as it hung from her body, leaving her shoulders bare. Because of her enlarged breast filling with her mother’s milk, the dress would not lace all the way, so she hoped the weight of it would cause it to fall to her feet, exposing her under garment. Her hair too was done up elaborately with pearls and diamonds, she wondered if the crown that would sit on her head actually fit. But, when her father laid eyes on her, tears welled up.

 

“My darling. You are beautiful. A pity your mother isn’t here.”

 

This made Katey fill so much better about her appearance, and trusted this new fashion that will consume her, won’t fail her. She laughed at the recollection of first seeing herself in the mirror moments before.

 

Once she had ascended the throne steps, she had never seen Thorin look at her the way his eyes traced her every outline, and the curves of her body, enhanced by her gown. He two was dressed in gold and white. His long white robe lined with gold fur. He was already wearing his raven gold and ebony crown. And as the man before them, addressed them and continued to speak the ceremonial union the House of Durin, in his pipe-smoking gravely voice, Thorin leaned in and whispered into Katey’s ear.

 

“You look heavenly, my lady.” At his words she could feel his breath on her bare shoulder, and the warmth of it sent a tingle down her spine.

 

“Will you, Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror, take this maiden to be your wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and health, until your dying breath.”

 

“I will,” Thorin answered holding Katey’s hands in his and his brilliant eyes staring warmly into hers.

 

“And you, Lady Kathryn, daughter of William, son of Wilhelm, take His Majesty, to love and obey that Aluë may bless you to deliver unto the line of Durin, an heir, until your dying breath?”

 

Katey hesitated. Her thoughts swam from Caspian’s child already growing in her belly, to the vow of ‘obeying’ her husband when he took no equal vow. 

 

Looking back up into Thorin’s waiting gaze, she spoke, “I vow to love and cherish, His Majesty until my dying breath. I will.”

 

Master Gandalf looked stared at Katey, noting the misspoken vow, as Katey stared into Thorin’s face, as his brows furrowed.

 

Gandalf cleared his throat. “The Queen’s Crown, Master Dori.” A pug-faced, stout man, with balding-white hair, stepped forward with a dainty, elegant gold crown with ebony jewels embedded into it around the crown upon a velvet pillow. Gandalf stepped aside so the king could take hold of the crown. Now Katey was alone on the steps and knelt.

 

Thorin held the crown above her bowed head for the audience to see. And what and event as this would be the first coronation of a queen of Erebor in two generations. 

 

“To be a Queen of Erebor is an honor unto the bearer of this crown. To serve her king and kingdom. To rear his heirs to the house of Durin. And in dire peril and war to demonstrate bravery and strength of House Durin. Will you accept the weight of this crown?”

 

“I will,” she forced herself to say.

 

“Then may Aluë bless you and protect you.” Without looking back up at her new husband, she felt the gold circular weight upon her head, fitting like an iron lock.

 

“Arise, Lady Katherine of House Durin.”

 

Katey finally glanced up taking her Thorin’s hands as he helped her rise, as difficult as it was already in her heavy gown.

 

In projection for the whole hall, Gandalf spoke. “Long Live Queen Kathryn Durin!” Thorin leaned in, his hand wrapping the back of her head to pull her to him. “Long Live The Queen!” Gandalf cried.

 

Katey fell into Thorin’s kiss as the Hall erupted echoing in a monotonous repeat of Gandalf’s announcement. 

 

As their lips touched, she instantly thought of Caspian. Her brows furrowed. _Long Live the Queen!_

 

She felt his groomed beard scratch against her face, a familiar reminder of her first kiss with Caspian. _Long Live the Queen!_

 

But Thorin’s kiss was different. Where Caspian’s had desire and passion, Thorin’s had a sense of duty and a promise of loyalty. _Long Live the Queen!_

 

Was this making any sense to herself?

 

_Long Live the Queen!_


	8. The Wedding Night

Kathryn sat somberly at her new spot beside her new king and husband, Thorin. She did her best to smile for their audience as they would approach their table with a gift and a blessing. But her stomach ached. She hoped for it to go away after the soup course.

Three courses in, she nibbled at the fish dish before her. This did not go unnoticed by as Thorin turned away from a conversation to her. 

“Are you alright?” Thorin’s tone was concerning.

Katie looked up from her plate. She realized she had been stirring her food with her fork. “Yes. Forgive me. I fear I may not be able to consume any more,” she gave him an easy smile.

A smile curved on Thorin’s lips. He placed his hand on the wrist of her hand that held her fork.

The music died and it was announced that the newlyweds would take the lead in a dance. Thorin led his bride by the hand to the dance floor. Meanwhile, King William stood up from his seat on the other side of Thorin’s in a round of applause, which encouraged the audience to do the same.

Thorin never took his eyes off her as they took their position in the center of the floor. Kathryn’s eyes were downcast and her gaze eyed around them at the judgmental faces watching them. Thorin took her left hand and raised it to his shoulder then rest his own around her waist.

The music commenced. Kathryn watched their choreographed feet move to the rhythm. It wasn’t long, however, when the sight made Kathryn dizzy and nauseous. She looked up into the incredible blue eyes of her husband. 

He leaned in and whispered into her ear, “Are you sure you’re alright? You look pale.”

Kathryn forced a smile, “No, my lord. It’s been an eventful day. I am just tired, is all.”

As more dancers joined the dance floor, Thorin led Kathryn away and returned her to her father. Thorin leaned in close for William to hear over the music and ceremonial voices. His new father-in-law clapped the king on the shoulder. Thorin backed away after he kissed Kathryn’s hand. William leaned forward and kissed his daughter on the forehead.

The echoes of the party followed Katey and her father to her bedroom, the queen’s quarters. At the door, William cupped his daughter’s face in her hands.

“What is it?” Katey asked with a smile.

“I’m simply remembering my little girl’s face. The next time I see her, she will be a woman.”

Katey turned her gaze down.

“I trust him. I would never have proposed this union if I didn’t.”

“I know, Da. I’m sorry. I’m just very tired.” She forced another smile for him.

He pulled her into a final embrace and the kissed each other on the cheek.  
Inside her new bedroom, Katey was welcomed by her ladies-in-waiting. A fire burned nearby as they helped Katey out of her wedding gown. They stripped her layer by layer until she was nude. They helped her into a sheer, light nightgown stitched with gold. 

They sat her down at her vanity and undid her extravagant hairdo, removing the gems from her hair with careful fingers.

One maid handed her a cup of tea. Katey took it and sipped hoping it would ease her stomach.

She paused. The taste was familiar.

“Sorry. Who delivered this tea?”

“One of the kitchen maids, my lady.”

“Oh. Did she happen to say on who’s orders?”

“Lord Dwalin on behalf of His Majesty, my lady.”

Katey set the teacup down on the vanity.

They soon left her tucked under the furs of her bed. She laid there on her back, eyes lost in the ceiling, and her hand placed over her belly.

What was Caspian doing? she wondered. Was he thinking about her as she had been thinking of him? Did rumors of her pregnancy reach him? 

Kathryn wanted to stop thinking of all these questions. She turned on her side and closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Later in the night, the fire had cooled, only the light of the embers remained when the door opened and Thorin carefully entered so not to wake her. Not yet.

He too had changed from his wedding clothes into an elegant robe. He stalked towards the bed as his eyes searched the dark for his bride’s sleeping body in the bed.

Kathryn had drifted back into consciousness and opened her eyes when she felt the weight of his body beside her in bed. His hand lightly traced her curves above the blankets. She found it soothing and closed her eyes. His arm around her. She could feel his bare chest against her back. She felt comfortable and protected. His frame was broader than Caspian’s. 

She was dozing off again, listening to the crackling embers and Thorin’s breathing when she felt her breast be caressed by his calloused hand.

She stirred lightly in the sheets. Her breasts were sensitive. Her eyes were closed tight as she thought about Caspian.

She moaned in pain, but to Thorin, he was only encouraged. His hand slipped under the blankets then under her gown, lifting the hem up to her hips. His fingertips traced up and down her exposed thigh. It wasn’t long before he traced his fingers up to her centerfold. She was wet.

Thorin circled his fingers on her clit then rubbed her opening before he inserted one finger. Katey squirmed, lifting her leg then resting it back down. Now it was time for Thorin to encourage her as pulsed his finger in and out of her. For a split second, he removed it only to pull aside her hair to expose her ear and neck. His kissed the nape of her neck and inserted two fingers inside her.

Katey could feel his erection hard against her thigh. She wanted him inside her. She curved her rear against his groin and laid her head back so that she could feel his beard against her cheek. She tilted her head back a little further until her lips were consumed by his. It wouldn’t be long until Thorin freed himself and carefully slid inside her.

Katey moaned. Thorin’s mouth was next to her ear and she could feel his heavy breathing and hear his moans as he slid further into her and slowly began a rhythm. 

His fingers gripped her hip and his finger tips dug into her hipbone. The quicker and harder Thorin thrust, the more painful it became to Katey.

Her stomach ached, particularly across her uterus. She felt nauseas. Her eyes squinted shut and her mouth fell open omitting a moan Thorin took as pleasure and leaned down to bite down on her neck like a beast dominating his mate. His hand reached around and grabbed Katey’s breast and squeezed. 

Katey howled in pain. 

Thorin thrusted harder, their bodies clashed against each other as the king spilled his seed into his bride. He rocked gently back and forth to ensure every last drop of his semen was released inside her.

Gently, Thorin unsheathed himself and backed away from the mess that was mixed with their juices and blood. Thorin used the sheet to wipe off his penis. He glanced down at Katey’s back. She remained still, but he could hear a sob escape her. From previous experiences, he knew how painful it was for women to lose their virginity.

To comfort her, Thorin leaned down and kissed her shoulder. He’d leave her alone for the night. 

As he exited the room, the awaiting maids entered with clean sheets and a tub to clean their queen who assuringly just lost her virginity.

One of the maids approached Katey’s side of the bed.

“Is he gone?” Katey asked through tears.

“The king? Yes, m’lady.”

The maid was startled when her new queen snatched her wrist and drew her close.

Through gritted teeth and large, teary eyes, Katey made her first order. “Get Dwalin. Get Dwalin- Ahh!” she squeezed the maid’s wrist. “Say nothing to anyone. Not even the king.”

The maid stared with fearful eyes.

“Go!” Katley demanded then let go of the maid’s wrist and gripped the bed sheets.


End file.
